


Angel Of Death

by Sera1988



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm sorry Theon, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Needles, Ramsay is his own warning, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera1988/pseuds/Sera1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a violent accident lands Theon in the hospital, he comes under the care of the sadistic nurse Ramsay Bolton. Ramsay only sees Theon as a wounded plaything. . .a plaything for his pure enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins. . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts), [Than (TatianaL3Rosales)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Than+%28TatianaL3Rosales%29), [VagrantWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagrantWriter/gifts).



1.

 

How did he end up here? The rhythmic beeping had roused him awake a while ago. When he cracked his eyes open, a sterile, white hospital room greeted him. Wincing in pain he slowly lifted the sheet covering his lap, automatically wishing he'd hadn't. There was something. . . _something metal_ protruding from his thigh, all the way to his knee. He suddenly felt lightheaded, bile rising in his throat.  
The door to his room opened and closed, pulling him from nauseating thoughts. Looking in the direction of the sound, his eyes met a young man dressed in deep red scrubs. The color contrasted with his pale skin and raven hair. The look on his face was one of annoyance, his hands contained a blood pressure cuff.  
“Awake are you? Good. I need to take your blood pressure.” His voice was like velvet, the tone not so much. Theon slowly moved his arm towards the other man, who wrapped the cuff around is bicep.  
The cuff became so tight it almost hurt, Theon couldn't help but notice the slight smirk on the man's lips at his discomfort. The man removed the cuff.  
“130/85.” He murmured, taking note. He locked eyes with Theon, smirk appearing again. “Nervous are we?” Theon swallowed hard, he felt heat rising to his cheeks under the odd nurse's ice-colored eyes.  
He cleared his throat slightly, finding his voice.  
“Do you know what happened to me? How I got here?” He asked. The nurse, Theon glanced at his name tag _'Ramsay Bolton LPN'_ , before meeting his eyes again. Ramsay raised an eyebrow at the questions.  
“You don't remember?” He chuckled under his breath. “No, I suppose you wouldn't. You _where_ inebriated, wondered out into oncoming traffic and where hit. Your left femoral bone was shattered.” His answer was blunt, almost cold.  
“I-is that why I have this _thing_ sticking out of my leg?” He asked. Ramsay nodded.  
“External fixation. . .Metal pins or screws are placed into the bone above and below the fracture site. The pins and screws are attached to a bar outside the skin-” Theon held his hands up with a look of disgust, cutting off Ramsay's textbook explanation.  
“Please spare me. . .” He muttered, feeling ill again. Ramsay smiled, slowly lifting up the sheet, looking the leg over.  
“Don't worry, It's only temporary. Until you are stable enough for surgery. Then. . .” He slowly ran his fingers down the injured leg, first on the leg itself and then the metal protruding from it. “You'll have an Intramedullary nail placed. It's a specially designed metal rod that is inserted into the marrow canal of the femur.” He murmured, feeling Theon shiver under his touch. He looked up at the other man, ice-colored eyes to green, he continued.  
  “The nail can be inserted into the canal either at the hip or the knee through a small incision. It is screwed to the bone at both ends.” He sighed, shivering at his own words, heat stirring in his loins.  
The pager on his hip beeped loudly, breaking the tension in the room. He smiled at Theon once more, placing the sheet back over his leg.  
As Ramsay made his way to the door, he looked over his shoulder at the other man with smile, one that set Theon on edge.

“I'll be back later. I look forward to our time together, Mr. Greyjoy. It's going to be so much fun.”


	2. A Demon and An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon experiences a taste of Ramsay's sadistic tendencies. Meeting an angel soon after.

2.

Sleeping in a hospital environment was proving extremely difficult. Between the sharp ache radiating throughout his body and the loud hospital phones ringing loudly outside his door every five minutes. . .sleep was not coming easy. Theon's eyelids eventually did grow heavy, pure exhaustion taking over. The image of ice blue eyes and a knavish smile flashed behind his eyelids. He jerked awake, jarring his leg in the process. He cursed himself silently. What was wrong with him?  
Then he saw it, a shadow moving near the dark corner of his room. He froze, eyes desperately trying to make out something in the darkness. A noise, a low rumble of a chuckle, greeted him. The faint light from the door window, caught a pair of calculating eyes. Theon's heart nearly stopped as Ramsay leaned forward. He was seated in the chair in the corner. . .why?  
“H-how long have you been there?” He whispered, his voice shaking slightly. Ramsay smiled, standing slowly. His eyes never left Theon's form, as he made his way over. He slowly, gently took hold of Theon's wrist, just over his pulse point. He looked at his watch as he did so, taking his pulse.  
“A-are you going to answer me?” He tried again. Ramsay let go of his wrist, writing the number down.  
“Long enough.” Was all the answer he received. Theon wasn't satisfied with this answer.  
“What were you doing?” Ramsay made his way over to Theon's left side. . .his injured side.  
“I was watching you.” He stated bluntly. “Did you know you talk in your sleep?”  
As those words Theon blushed furiously. Had he said something? _Oh, Gods_. . .  
Ramsay, sensing his distress, smiled again. He leaned his hip against the hospital bed, encroaching in on Theon's personal space.  
“Who is Robb?” He asked. Theon felt the color drain from his face, the steady beeps of his EKG sped up. He couldn't talk about it. Not yet. He couldn't. Especially to a stranger. Ramsay leaned closer, growing impatient.  
“I. . .I can't...” He whispered. Then he felt it. Pain. Searing, unimaginable pain. His vision went white, his mouth opening in a silent scream of agony. Ramsay's hand twisted, pulling at the metal implanted in his fractured leg. Ramsay sighed softly, when he spoke his tone was calm, void of emotion.  
“Tell me. Or I will break your leg again. Don't think I can't.”  
“He was my friend! My foster brother! Nothing more! Please! Please. . .stop.” Theon was begging, the pain was paralyzing. Ramsay snorted, slowly releasing his leg.  
“You're lying.” He murmured, before the smile reappeared on his lips.  
“But that doesn't matter. . .You'll tell me the truth eventually. In the end. . .they always do.” He chuckled, moving towards the door once more. They? Theon thought to himself. What was going on?  
“Know this, my pet. . .I could inject an air bubble into your vein or an overdose of insulin. I can kill you at anytime and make it look like an accident. Never lie or anger me again.”  
With those parting words, he was gone yet again. Theon collapsed against the bed with a trembling sigh.  
He drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The only solace he had was knowing Ramsay's shift was over for tonight. He let his eyes slip closed once more.

. . .

There was a feeling of someone or something touching him. He dared to open his eyes to the blinding sun that shown through his window.  
“I'm sorry. Did I wake you?” He voice was soft and gentle, feminine. Theon turned his head towards the owner. A young woman was changing his antibiotic bag. She was pretty. Pale skin, dark eyes and hair, light pink scrubs.  
“No, I-it's okay,” She smiled softly at his words. Gently taking hold of his wrist. He looked at her name tag as she took his pulse. Jeyne Poole. Theon instantly felt at ease around her, safe almost. He must have been lost in thought, because next thing he knew, the sheet was lifted from his leg.  
“What happened? You were healing nicely. Why is it bleeding?” Her voice wasn't accusatory, so Theon stayed calm. He couldn't tell her. . .he couldn't. He never opened his mouth, but the increased beeping of his EKG gave him away. _Shit_. Jeyne returned to his right side, gently taking his hand.  
“It's okay. It was Ramsay wasn't it?” She asked. He averted his gaze, shaking slightly.  
“Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything. I understand, believe me.” She released his hand and brought her's to her hair. Theon watched in horror as she tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing a jagged, three-inch long scar running from her temple to her jaw.  
“I know what it's like when he finds you interesting. For now, just know that you're not alone here.” She continued, letting her hair cover it once more. Theon could only nod. Jeyne smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
“Okay. I'll be back in a few hours to check your vitals again. Get some sleep while you can.” She said before heading to the door, before she could leave, Theon found his voice.  
“T-thank you, Miss Poole.” he whispered. She glanced over her shoulder at him.  
“Please, call me Jeyne. And you're welcome,”  
Theon smiled to himself. She was a genuine guardian angel, protecting him from Ramsay's demonic nature. For the first time since he awoke he felt safe. Oh, if only he knew the horrors that awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get so much worse. I'd like to also say that this story kind of pulls from my fears of hospitals. I've had at least 20 surgeries since the day I was born and countless painful tests. So, I have severe trust issues (mostly with people in the medical profession). So this is therapeutic for me, in a morbid since. Sorry, I didn't mean to get so personal! Hope you're enjoying this so far.


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne informs Theon of some upsetting news.

3.

Around 10 pm, Jeyne slipped back into Theon's room, a chart in her hand. The look on her face was one of concern.  
"What's wrong?" Theon asked "Are you okay?" Jeyne nodded, making her way over to his bed. She sat next to him, her expression never changing.  
"The doctor has scheduled your surgery for tomorrow morning at 6 am." She informed him softly. Theon raised a brow, not understanding her facial expression.  
"So? That's great news! That means I'll be out of here soon. Away from him." He said. She sighed at his statement.  
"Okay, look. Ramsay's shift starts in an hour, so I'll be quick. He'll need to draw blood before they can do anything. Also, because of the early hour of the surgery, he'll be the one taking you to the O.R." She informed him. You didn't have to be an idiot to know Ramsay with needles was a bad mix. But, he figured he could survive it.  
"He's just wheeling me down there, right?" Theon asked. "What are you not telling me?" Jeyne sighed again, Theon noticed her hands begin to tremble.  
"I shouldn't say anything. . .because it was never proven. But, There have been at least two patients that never made it into surgery. Ramsay was the one in charge." She said softly. Theon's blood ran cold.  
"What? H-how is that possible? N-nobody ever noticed? O-or. . .the police had to..." He trailed off into silence, his mind reeling. Jeyne bowed her head, shaking it slowly.  
"His father took care of everything. Hence, why Ramsay still works here." She explained. Theon raised a brow at her words.  
"What would his father have to do with anything?" Jeyne gripped his hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes.  
"Did you not notice the name of the hospital?" She asked. Theon glanced at the clipboard in her hand the top read 'Bolton Hospital'. He suddenly felt lightheaded, on the verge of fainting. Oh, Gods no...  
"Look. . .I'll try my best to stay close to you until after your surgery. I'll try not to let anything happen to you. Alright?" She asked. Theon drew in a deep breath, letting out slowly. He nodded, leaning back against the bed.  
"Yeah, okay. Thank you, Jeyne." She smiled softly and went about taking his vitals.

. . .

 

Theon sat up, unblinking eyes glued to the clock on the opposing wall. Watching the second hand tick away, the minute hand finally hitting the twelve. Eleven o'clock. Shit. Theon began to tremble in anticipation. Then, the door opened and closed faintly. Ramsay came to stand at the foot of Theon's bed.  
"I see you've had the pleasure of meeting Jeyne. She quite lovely isn't she? Well, she used to be anyway." He murmured, eyes burning into Theon's soul. His hands contained a needle, tourniquet and a few vials. Theon reacted almost as if on autopilot, extending his arm for Ramsay to take. Ramsay pulled a stool over and sat beside him, taking his arm. He tied the tourniquet around Theon's bicep. Theon hissed, it was so tight, he swore he'd lost feeling in his hand.  
"Did she say anything to you?" Ramsay asked as he applied alcohol to the bend in Theon's elbow.  
"N-no." Theon answered. The needle pushed in without warning. Theon flinched, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.  
"You're lying. . .again." The needle pushed deeper, the pain intensifying. "What did I tell you about lying to me?" It burned! Gods, how it burned!  
"I'm not lying to you! I swear it!" Ramsay snorted.  
"Open your eyes!" He spat. Theon did so automatically, tears in his eyes.  
"Please, are you done?" He asked. Ramsay smiled faintly.  
"Sorry, Pet. I missed the vein. I'll have to fish for one," He informed him. Theon could feel it. The needle worming it's way under his skin, searching for a vein. Just as Theon was about to pass out from the burning pain radiating in his arm, Ramsay removed the tourniquet and withdrew the needle. The smile on his face was one of pure enjoyment.  
"I couldn't hit it. Can I see your other arm pet?" He asked. Theon let out a whimper before surrendering. Thankfully the needle hit and before he knew it the three vials were full.  
"Very good. I'll send this to lab." Ramsay said, the smile still on his face. Theon was lightheaded from pain.  
"D-did you really need to take that much?" He asked. Ramsay eyed the vials in his hand, before slipping two into the pocket of his shirt.  
"No, pet. I only needed one. The other two are for me." He said, so honestly Theon shivered.  
"F-for what?" Theon asked. Ramsay chuckled softly, making his way to the door.  
"Wouldn't you like to know. Also, be a good boy and tell Jeyne I said hello. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."  
Theon sighed and cradled his aching arms against his chest. He hoped against hope he wouldn't become one of Ramsay's "accidents".


	4. Nightmare

4.

He was trying his best to ignore the extreme anxiety growing in his stomach. The sight of Ramsay Bolton appearing in his room first thing in the morning wearing a surgical mask was enough to put anyone on edge. He unhooked the intravenous bag, placing it beside Theon on the bed.  
"It's time to go," Was all he said. Ramsay lowered the bed into the laying position, before pushing it out into the brightly lit hallway. Something wasn't right, Theon thought. Where was Jeyne? Where was she?  
"I know what Jeyne told you." Ramsay's voice cut into his thoughts. "So, I asked my father to give her some time off." Theon's heart sank at his words. Gods, what did that mean? Was she even still alive? He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't bare to think that something happened to her because of him.  
"And here we are." Ramsay pushed the bed through the doorway and into the O.R.. Thankfully it wasn't empty. Several nurses, an anesthesiologist and his surgeon awaited him. They helped him onto the operating table. Theon watched as the anesthesiologist took a syringe and injected something into his I.V.. The last thing he saw before slipping unconscious was Ramsay, pushing the bed out of the room.

. . .

His eyes rolled open slowly, his blurry vision desperately trying to clear.  
"Wake up."  
The voice made Theon's eyes clear instantly. It only took him seconds to realize he was no longer in his hospital bed, instead confined to a chair. His leg was throbbing, He chanced a glance at it and shivered. The metal was gone, instead it was wrapped in bandages. Bloody, iodine soaked bandages. He slowly raised his head to meet the figure in front of him. Still in crimson scrubs, blank expression painted on his face.  
"W-where--" Theon tried, his throat raw and dry. Ramsay silently made his way over to the table beside Theon. He picked up a cup of water and held it to Theon's dry lips. At least he was kind enough to allow him this bit of mercy. Theon downed the whole cup and tried again.  
"Where am I? What happened?" He managed. That smile appeared. . .of course it would.  
"Like I mentioned before: I know what Jeyne said to you. So, you know my father owns this hospital. There are many underground tunnels running the entire premises. This room, is simply where I come to play." His answer was so cold. He continued, moving back towards the table.  
"You should be grateful I let you have your surgery. Most of them weren't so lucky. But, If I were to be honest, I care about you, pet." The affectionate name made Theon's stomach lurch. This isn't happening. . .I'll wake up in my bed, with Jeyne beside me. He thought desperately.  
"Now. I'm going to ask you some questions. Don't worry, they are very simple, even for a dull creature like you. For every wrong answer, I get to keep a piece of you. Understand?" Ramsay stood in front of a shaking Theon, holding a scalpel. Theon was frozen in terror, unable to do anything but stare in disbelief. Ramsay sighed softly, before lifting the scalpel to Theon's face. The slice was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Blinding and hot. Ramsay withdrew the bloodied blade from Theon's cheek.  
"Understand?" He asked again. Tears ran down Theon's face. He nodded furiously, blood from his cheek soaking into the fabric of his hospital gown.  
"Say it."  
"I-I understand. Master." Theon hoped adding the last bit would earn him some points. It seemed to work, as Ramsay smiled at his words. He returned to the table and brought over butterfly closures, a piece of gauze and medical tape. He winced as Ramsay treated his wound. He was so confused.  
"Very good. Now pet, first question." Theon winced in anticipation. Ramsay had the scalpel in his hand again. Fuck.  
"Who was Robb to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I think churning out three chapters in one day is enough for now. I'll probably have more up tomorrow though.


	5. Hope?

5.

Jeyne sighed. Roose told her to take the week off. She wasn't stupid. She knew Ramsay simply wanted to get Theon alone. With no one in his corner, Ramsay could do as pleased. She had agreed only to keep her job, which she loved, in spite of everything. For the last two days, she bounced back a forth between home and the hospital parking lot. She shivered as she watched light snow begin to fall, leaving white specks on her windshield. Something however, caught her attention. The one and only Ramsay Bolton, making his way from a side door and back into the main hospital. She checked her watch, eight a.m. He must be running in to clock out.  
Jeyne glanced back at the side door. She only had a small window to make it. She drew in a deep breath and bolted towards the door.

. . .

How long had he been down here? Trapped in the dark? Enduring torture after torture? It'd felt like a lifetime. Theon's head rolled back against the chair, unfocused eyes towards the ceiling. Ramsay had hooked up an I.V. In his right arm, not wanting his plaything to get an infection. Oh, no. Everything else however, was fair game. No food. Limited water. He chanced a glance at his left arm, which was on fire. The skin had been slowly, meticulously, peeled away. Exposing muscle. He moaned softly, his head rolling again. Ramsay had informed him he'd needed to clock out to avoid suspicion, but he would be back for more fun.  
The door clanged open. He didn't dare move. Hands took hold of his face, making him look forward. Not Ramsay. . .who? Jeyne? No, it can't be. He thought, disoriented.  
"Theon? Hey, Hey! Look at me! It's Jeyne, look at me please! I don't have much time!" Her voice sounded so far away, like he was under water. He laughed, a scornful, bitter laugh.  
"You're not real. . .you can't be here. . .you left me." His voice came out pitiful and weak. He watched her shake her head. She must have heard something though, because next thing her knew she was gone and Ramsay had returned. He had switched out his scalpel for a venipuncture set. . .why?  
"The rest of the hospital thinks you're still upstairs. . .recovering in a private room. Limited access, of course. You'd be surprised how little money it takes for people in the medical profession to forget their Hippocratic oath. However they still expect labs to be done. So, I'll take what I need and send it myself." He muttered. Ramsay gripped a hold of his hand, looking it over.  
"I suppose this will have to do. Can't very well take were I'm accustomed to, now can, pet?" He chuckled softly at his own words. Thankfully, unlike before, it was over quick.  
"There now. That wasn't so bad was it? I'll be right back." With those words he left again. Out of the corner of Theon's eye, he saw Jeyne crawl out from underneath the table. Smart girl. He felt her tugging at the straps that secured him to the chair. They where too strong however and she gave up in frustration.  
"Theon? Hey. . .look at me." Her voice was more urgent than it had been before. She must have known she was running out of time. "What did he do to you?" Her question made him laugh yet again.  
"We played a game. What he didn't tell me. . .was that 'wrong' answers. . .were just answers he didn't like. Heh. . .no matter how true they were. I told him. . .I told him everything about Robb." He was babbling now. Jeyne gave him a look of confusion. Who was he talking about?  
"I told him. . .how I loved him so much. . .and I got him killed. I was driving. . .and I killed him. . .he went through the windshield. . .I killed him!" Jeyne held up her hands at his outburst.  
"Ssshhh. It's okay! You have to stay quiet!" He watched her as she looked towards the doorway yet again. She turned her back to him, he couldn't tell what she was doing. However, he did notice her grab something off the table before darting back under it.  
"Who were you talking to pet?" Theon didn't answer, tears falling freely. He didn't care anymore.  
"Broken enough that you're talking to yourself? Alright then. Now, where were we?" Theon trembled, his vision dimming yet again. The stinging blow to his already injured cheek brought him back briefly.  
"Hey! Don't give out on me, dammit! Or this is all going to be over too fast." Ramsay grabbed his blood soaked gown and pulled him closer. "And you'll be dead and I'll be. . .bored. We've only done sharp! That's only one of the five basic torture groups. That leaves hot, cold, blunt and loud. Do you have a preference?" Theon moaned, it was all he could do. Ramsay scoffed, grabbing a lighter. The blade of the scalpel burned bright orange.  
"Let's switch to hot for awhile."


	6. Revenge and Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne gets revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY for not updating in forever. But I had some life issues that needed sorting out. I'm not abandoning this story. I have another chapter in my head. So it might be up in the next few days.

6.

Jeyne had to bite her tongue as she listened to the screams of agony that erupted from Theon's mouth.  
They were guttural, horrific screams. It only made her grip the scalpel in her hand tighter. She flinced as the bright hot scalpel clattered to the floor beside her. It still burned a bright orange.  
“Very good, pet! I must say you look much better this way.” Ramsay's words sent shivers down Jeyne's spine. Those had been the exact words he had said to her after he cut her. But with the burned scalpel and Theon's cries she could own imagine what he had done to him. She watched Ramsay's feet from under the table. Come on, just a little closer you son of a bitch... She thought bitterly. The moment he stood just right in front of her, she struck. The scalpel slicing into his Achilles, sending him to the floor with a scream. As soon as he dropped she was out, frantically slicing away at Theon's restraints, mindful of his injuries.  
“You bitch! I should have fed you to my dogs when I had the chance!” Ramsay growled, as he attempted to make his way towards her. Finally, she got Theon free, pulling him up and supporting him. The smell of his burnt flesh made her nauseous, she turned to Ramsay, still crawling towards them, blood tailing behind him.  
“I'm not going to fail him, like I did your other victims. I'm taking him away from you and you will never see him again.” She said and with that, she helped a stumbling Theon out of the room. She could hear Ramsay's howling as she made her way through the tunnel and to the door.  
“Theon...are you with me? It going to be very bright out here alright? Keep your eyes closed.” She said softly. Theon gave a whimper of acknowledgment. She open the door and pulled him to her awaiting car. 

She struggled to pull him into her tiny bedroom. Once inside she gently laid him on her bed, to survey the damage. Gods...he was covered in cuts and scars, all in various stages of healing. She noted however that his leg had been left alone and was healing nicely. His left arm and chest were her primary concerns to the moment. She fetched her medical bag and went to work. She cleaned and bandaged his arm the best she could, it would never look right again, not with the skin peeled away. She gently applied ointment to the second and third degree burns littering his chest and other arm. She noted one of his nipples had been completely burned away, leaving a gnarled mass to brunt flesh. After she was done, she bandaged them as best she could. Theon watched her through lidded eyes.  
“You're not allergic to penicillin are you?” She asked, pulling out a small vial and needle. Theon numbly shook his head. Jeyne nodded and went about filling the syringe. The sting didn't even register to Theon anymore.  
“Alright Theon...I've done what I can for now. I promise you, you'll be safe here. Try and get some rest. I'll be just in the other room. Shout if you need anything.” She said softly. He nodded slightly and attempted to find a comfortable position to nap in. Jeyne gave him a sad smile and before slipping out the door. 

She had been about a quarter into her book, when a scream made her jump. She threw the book down and bolted into the bedroom. Theon was thrashing, screaming in agony. She made her way over to him gently gripping his shoulders to keep him from hurting himself further.  
“Theon! It's alright, wake up! He's not here anymore!” She tried desperately to make him calm and open his eyes.  
“Robb...” He choked out. There was that name again. Jeyne noted the tears streaming down his face.  
“Theon?” She tried again. This time, he calmed down and slowly opened his eyes.  
“Jeyne?” He asked. She sighed and let herself relax.  
“You were having some sort of nightmare. I didn't want you to hurt yourself.” She explained. She averted her gaze momentarily.  
“You also said that name again. Robb.” She said. Theon paled. She wasn't accusatory, not like Ramsay had been.  
“Would it help you to talk about it? What happened?” She asked softly. Theon thought for a moment, maybe after all this time it really would help him to talk to someone. He drew in a heavy breath before letting it out slowly.  
“We had been out at pub. We were both pretty drunk, but I swore I was fine enough to get him home. I didn't see the car until it was too late. H-He wasn't wearing a seat belt and he went clean through the windshield. I-I can still remember the sounds. Screeching tires...shattering glass...the s-sound of his body as it hit a pavement.” Theon was shaking slightly as he spoke, tears running down his face. Jeyne simply placed a hand on his and let him continue.  
“T-the worst part of it all was. I lost him and I never got to tell him how much he meant to me. How much I loved him. He was more to me than a brother or a friend. I loved him. And I killed him.” When he finished, he sighed heavily and collapsed onto the bed, having exhausted himself. Jeyne watched him for a moment.  
“I appreciate you telling me.” She said softly, before moving towards the door. Before she could reach it though, Theon's hand shot out a gently grasped her wrist.  
“C-could you stay? P-please? I don't want to be alone right now.” He whispered. She smiled and nodded. She made her way to lie down beside him, she watched as he once again fell into a somewhat more restful sleep.

Down in the bowels of the hospital however, Ramsay bitterly tended to his wounds. Knowing full well he would never be able to walk right again. It was fine, he could find his pet even with a permanent limp. That was fine, however. Nothing would keep his pet from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it was a shitty comeback...


	7. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little taste of the next chapter.

Then he heard it... _thump drag_... _thump drag_...it was coming from above. The attic?


	8. Horror

He felt the sun baking his back, that was what roused him from his slumber. Theon groaned, shifting slightly, before letting his eyes crack open slowly. He bolted up almost instantly, immediately regretting it as a burning pain radiated through his body. It took him a moment to remember where he was. In a soft bed, not strapped to a chair; in a pastel colored room, not a dank, dark basement. He slowly got up from the bed, limping to the open door in search of Jeyne. The tiny house was eerily quiet, but he pressed on. Looking in each room, bathroom. . .empty, living room. . .empty. _Where had she gone?_ Then he heard it... _thump drag...thump drag_...it was coming from above.

The attic?

He reluctantly pulled the ladder down, slowly making his way up slowly. To say he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him was putting it lightly. He had to blink to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Jeyne was seated in front of him, strapped to a chair, covered in cuts, her left eye nearly swollen shut.  
“Jeyne?” Theon whispered, slowly making his way towards her. Her head snapped up at his voice and she frantically began to shake her head.  
“No. No. No...Run! You idiot! Forget about me and run he's-” A hand yanked her head back by the hair and a blood-caked scalpel appeared at her throat. Ramsay made himself known, appearing out of the shadows behind her, like a ghost. The low rumble of a chuckle that escaped his throat made Theon shiver.  
“Well look at us...all reunited. How dumb are you Jeyne? You really didn't think I would find you did you? Where else would you have taken this dim creature?” He asked, fingertips running up the side of her face, blade closer to biting her skin. Theon stood there, trembling as Ramsay turned his eyes to him.  
“It's all very simple, pet. You come with me and I'll take care of you. Jeyne will be left alone. If you just come with me. . .if _not_. . .” To emphasize his point the blade briefly broke her skin, causing Jeyne to whimper.  
“S-stop! Please! M-master...stop.” The words came out before he could stop them. All he cared about at that moment was stopping her suffering. He didn't want to see other people hurt because of him...ever again. If he had to become the plaything for this sadistic madman so be it.  
“I-I'll go. J-just let Jeyne go. . .I'll be good. Loyal,” He murmured. He watched the smile spread across Ramsay's features, it was enough to make his blood run cold. He lowered the blade from Jeyne's neck and let loose her straps.

Everything that happened next was in slow motion. . .

Jeyne slowly made to stumble from her confines, but Ramsay still behind her; in one swift move, plunged the blade into her throat. Theon watched as her face contorted in shock and pain, before she fell lifeless at his feet. Ramsay sighed, stepping over her body to grip a hold of Theon's arm. His blunt nails dug into his skin.  
“You know she would have gotten in the way. She would have tried to take you from me _again_. I couldn't have that and besides. . .I owed her for this.” He gestured to his bandaged ankle. Theon was numb. It didn't register as he followed Ramsay downstairs, out the door and into his car. He knew at that moment he had sealed his fate. He deserved it.

First Rob. Now Jeyne. He deserved everything that would happen to him from this point on. No one was there to save him now. He watched blankly out the window as the town flew by. When the car stopped in front of a tiny, industrial style home; it finally hit him. He followed Ramsay, who was still covered in Jeyne's blood, into the home. He followed him into the bedroom.  
“Stay here. I need to get this whore's blood off me. You're welcome to sleep on the floor, pet.” He almost growled. Theon nodded numbly, muttering a “Thank you, Master,” before attempting to make himself comfortable at the foot of Ramsay's bed. He listened to the soft click of the bathroom door and the almost calming sound of the shower running. He knew deep down in the core of his aching bones, tomorrow would be hell. But, for now he let the sound of the water lull him into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
